


A Life-Long Companion

by JennySmithInTARDIS



Series: David Tennant Appreciation Week 2016 [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Challenge Response, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Interviews, RPF, Some Humor, Texting, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennySmithInTARDIS/pseuds/JennySmithInTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dtappreciationweek's tumblr challenge fic - day two.</p>
<p>Prompt - Favourite Funny Moment/Happiness</p>
<p>Favourite funny moment: This video! The interview on Graham Norton 4:52 mins in is what this fic is based on. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OcZYsQWLFBk) </p>
<p>Catherine asks David if he's looking for romance. He isn't, but maybe romance is looking for him...</p>
<p>^^^ the cheesiest summary ever written and I am sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Life-Long Companion

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta’d so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Of course, although this is RPF, all characters are just that, characters. This is all purely fictional and just very loosely based on true life.

David woke up to a text from Catherine. 

_ Hi, David. It’s your favourite companion. Saw you on Graham Norton last night. Very funny! Wondered if you wanted to meet up later in the week? Catch up before shooting for season 4 starts?  _

He snickered and quickly typed out his agreement. 

 

A few days later the pair sat in David’s flat, drinking tea and coffee. Catherine asked him more about his latest appearance on The Graham Norton Show. There had been a joke that involved David taking a sexy selfie, before sending it to Derek, a rather rude person from a lonely hearts section in a magazine called ‘Gloryhole’.

“I think Derek is definitely missing out, that was a  _ very  _ sexy picture you took.” Catherine told David over the cup she was drinking from. 

The pair burst out laughing so that Catherine had to set down her drink, before she accidentally spilt the hot liquid down herself. 

“So,” Catherine said after a moment of them catching their breath. “Would you ever meet someone like that? The whole lonely hearts thing, or internet dating? I dunno, I just think it’s all a bit odd. I couldn't just go meeting up with some stranger!” 

“Well, if you think about it, most people you date start out as strangers, don’t they? You meet them somewhere like a pub or at the local shops and that, or work, you exchange numbers and then go on dates. They’re strangers too, to begin with.” 

“I suppose,” Catherine shrugged. “So, would you then?” 

“I dunno. Not right now, no. I’m quite happy just being single at the moment, I think.” David continued to ponder over this. “I mean, I’ve got great friends,” he nodded toward Catherine. 

“Thank you,  _ very  _ much,” she said with a smug smirk on her face.

“I’ve got the  _ best  _ job,” he carried on. “Being the Doctor was a childhood dream, so that’s just incredible. I mean if some form of romance were to find its way into my life then I wouldn't stop it. If it happens, it happens, but I’m not going to force it or explicitly go out looking.”

 

A few months after his conversation with Catherine, which David had all but forgotten about, a very important episode of Doctor Who was in the making.  _ The Doctor’s Daughter.  _ David had never been quite so excited. The opportunity to work alongside Peter Davison’s  _ actual _ daughter - whom was actually quite breathtakingly beautiful, David couldn't help but notice - was insane! 

 

Doctor Who had changed his life in  _ so _ many ways. He couldn't go outside without a hat and sunglasses on for one, he had also made excellent new friends  _ and _ built an impressive acting career out of it as well. His favourite thing about Doctor Who though, was most definitely the family it had lead him to. That’s why when he received a text from Graham Norton two months after meeting Georgia he knew exactly what to reply. 

_ Hi, David. I’m Graham and I’ll be taking you from behind… I’m kidding! BUT the researchers phone who we used for the joke on the show has received a text from not-so-greek Derek. Apparently he wants to give it another go… Do you want to have any input into the reply? ;)  _

_ Tell him ‘It’s the Doctor and he blew it… Besides I think I’ve already found a life-long companion.’ :)  _

_ Oooo, David do tell! I’ll be sure to slip you some extra drinks next time you’re on the show so you can reveal all about your new ‘companion’. _

_ You wouldn’t dare!  _

_ Oh, I REALLY would!  _

David simply locked his phone and smiled, perfectly content with his happy little life. 


End file.
